


Hate and Paranoia

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Other/Crossovers [1]
Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., The McCarthy Era
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Mpreg, Paranoia, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an story I created inspired by my friend "KatrinaMiller28" and after so many months, I finally wrote it, The poem that one of the characters says is a bit of the poem "Two Loves" by Lord Alfred Douglas, which was written in response to the trial of Oscar Wilde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate and Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story contains suicide, so if that makes you uncomfortable, look away. 
> 
> Also I don't know shit about US history (mostly because I'm Canadian and thus never learned US history is school.)

It was a calm and rainy august evening at the Silver Rooster, a now closed bar in New York city where William Stonewall decided to declare revenge.

 

Ever since Joseph McCarthy started a witch hunt for all people who might cause disorder in the "American way," more gay men and women were being killed and their deaths being ignored.

 

But the final straw was when his partner James Palmer who was 2 months pregnant thanks to the seahorse blood, and their unborn child were stabbed and killed by a bunch of McCarthy's more extreme followers.

 

He later found out from a friend that Joseph and lawyer Roy Cohn have secretly been seeing each other for months, He then thought of a plan to Publically out them and ruin their reputation.

 

"Hello my name is William Stonewall, Are you Roy Cohn?" 

 

"Why yes, why do you ask?"

 

"I just wanted to say, that I think you're doing a wonderful job, and wanted to celebrate with some drinks."

 

"Thanks but not any of those fairy drinks."

 

"Okay just some simple beers, but I would suggest this new beer that also freshens your breath so no one can smell the alcohol.

"That actually sounds interesting, I'd like to try that." 

 

"Great." 

 

He then ordered some beers and quickly drank his, so he won't mix up the two.

 

He then took a bottle of seahorse blood out of his pocket and poured it in the beer bottle.

 

"Here you go Mr. Cohn, I already drank mine; in fact I better head home before it gets too dark out." 

 

"Well have a nice evening Mr. Stonewall." 

 

"You as well." 

 

He then walked back to his apartment where he sat on his bed and looked at the locket that James had given him.

 

"Those bastards will soon pay for what they have done, once they're found out; they will go through what I went through."

 

a year later, after Josephina got her seahorse mark, William got a phone call.

 

"Mr. Stonewall, this is Roy Cohn; I just wanted to let you know that I've contacted the athorities, since I figured out you spiked my drink; that is all." 

William was at the end of his rope at this point, he knew that even if he was gonna get arrested or not, after this his life was gonna be a living hell.

 

He then took the gun and the locket he had in his dresser and kneeled on the floor, he then started to say a poem to himself.

 

_"These pleasant realms? I pray thee speak me sooth_   
_What is thy name?' He said, 'My name is Love.'_   
_Then straight the first did turn himself to me_   
_And cried, 'He lieth, for his name is Shame,_   
_But I am Love, and I was wont to be_   
_Alone in this fair garden, till he came_   
_Unasked by night; I am true Love, I fill_   
_The hearts of boy and girl with mutual flame.'_   
_Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will,_   
_I am the Love that dare not speak its name."_

 

As soon as the police busted into the door, a gunshot was heard, they later found him laying on floor with a gun in his hand , the locket around his neck, and a note on the wall.

 

the note said: "If you wanted my to live in shame, I'd rather die in honor, you rat bastard."

 

Few were at his funeral, many didn't mourn; he was mostly now a statistic in a list of people who died because of hate and paranoia.


End file.
